EightLegged Tales
by gw addict
Summary: Duo is terrified of spiders and Heero decides to help him overcome his fear ... using a lot of sex. Yaoi warning!
1. Bathroom Spiders

Eight-Legged Tales  
  
Bathtup Spiders  
  
Author: Rum  
  
E-mail: gw_fan_1x2_2s1@hotmail.com OR gundam_wing_1x2@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Warnings: strong language, yaoi lemon, strange humor, evil spiders!!  
  
Notes: This is going to be the first part in a series of fics (eight in all) to do with Duo and Heero.   
  
~*~  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME! HURRY! HURRY! OH MY GOD!!"Heero who had been, five minutes ago, in a nice little slumber on his bed dreaming of wild little daffodils and sweet things like that was rudely awakened. Leaping ot of bed, thinking that Oz had invaded the safehouse and was beating the loud-mouthed pilot called Duo with a stick, ran as quickly as he could towards the source of the noise.   
  
"HURRY! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!!"He heard the wailing shout again as he skidded to a stop outside the bathroom door, he tried the handle and found it locked. Thumping the poor, innocent door with his fist he shouted: -   
  
"Duo?! What the hell is going on in there?!"He heard more screaming from inside and the door was thrown open.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"Duo shreiked, nearly blasting the poor Japanese youth away.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?!" He asked, in defense mode as he inched into the bathroom, past a quivering Duo.  
  
  
  
"The bath! THE BATH!"Duo shreiked as Heero gave him a puzzled look. Unless Oz could suddenly squeeze themselves out of the plughole, Heero had no idea what was going on. He slowly inched towards the bath, fists raised and ready to kill anything that crossed his path. He was expecting an Oz solider to be plastered to the inside of the tub, but no – what he found was a spider.   
  
"Duo, it's a spider."He commented, turning to face the shaking boy, realising that he was only covering himself with a very small towel.   
  
"A BIG ASS SCARY SPIDER YOU MEAN!"The boy cried. Heero looked at him for a second before deciding to backtrack.  
  
"You're scared of spiders?"He asked.  
  
"Terrified!"Duo nodded, Heero looked at him in amazement.  
  
"You're a Gundam pilot! You kill people! You can't be scared of that tiny thing!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"TINY!?"Duo was back to screaming. "It's the size of my face!"Heero gave him a 'don't-be-so-silly' look.  
  
"Duo, don't exaggerate. It's not even bigged than your toe."  
  
  
  
"I don't care! Just get RID of it!"Duo whimpered. Sighing Heero leant down and sooped te slightly furry spider up.   
  
  
  
"Kill it! Kill it!"Duo shouted, unsuccessfully trying to back up into the wall to get further away from the thing that he was already all the way across the room from.  
  
  
  
"Not until you come here."Heero said.  
  
  
  
"What!? Go over there?! Sorry Heero but I do not have a dead wish!"  
  
  
  
"It can't hurt you, it's just a spider."  
  
  
  
"Just a spider?! JUST A SPIDER! SOME OF THOSE THINGS CAN KILL, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"Duo was still tring to push himself through the wall when Heero quickly strided over and grabbed the boys wrist. Struggling to break free of Heero's one handed hold he looked at the boy frantically.  
  
  
  
"Get off! Get off!"He shouted.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm going to teach you that they're okay."Heero replied, pulling Duo's hand over until it was resting next to his own. The spider quickly took the hint and shuffled slowly over towards the (very unwillingy) offered hand.  
  
  
  
"No! No! Heero you're so evil! No! No!"Duo shreiked, pulling at his arm and trying to get it back. Just as the spider crawled onto the boy's hand he finally managed to break free, which only made matters worse. The poor spider was flicked up into the air, both the boys watched in both horror and amusement as he did a twirrly and then landed. In Duo's hair. Duo stood for half a second before screaming so loud Heero was sure the whole of Mexico could hear him.   
  
  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!! FUCK HEERO HELP! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Duo wailed, trying to shake the spider off of his head, but to no avail. The thing had had enough, he was staying put. Heero stood and watched in slightly feigned amusement while Duo did a kind of jig in the middle of the bathroom, wearing a tiny towel. He finaly took mercy on the screaming boy and went to get the spider off of the maniac. He tried – but failed. Duo was jumping around by now, clutching his teeny towel and practically head banging but the spider had still not been dislodged (it's a strong spider, ne!).   
  
  
  
Sighing Heero grabbed Duo's wrist, hauled him over to the wall and pushed him up against it – trying to get him to hold still.   
  
  
  
"HEERO! PLEASE! GET RID OF IT!!!"Duo screamed, shaking his head still.   
  
  
  
"I would if you would just HOLD STILL!"Heero finally lost his patience. He pressed his body up against Duo's, held down one of his shoulders and steadied his head before plucking the spider out of Duo's mass of hair. He leaned over, dropped it in the toilet and flushed it. Sighing with releif he turned back to Duo.  
  
  
  
"Duo? Duo? Ne...Duo? Are you listening to me?"Heero asked, all the while thinking 'nice way of saying thanks, baka.'  
  
  
  
"H-Heero ....."Duo breathed out shakily. The Japanese boy rose an elegant eyebrow and noticed the faint pink blush that was slowly creeping across his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Nani?"He asked.  
  
  
  
"Just that – I mean you're – well what I wanted to say was – oh fuck it."Duo sighed before pressing his lips against a very surprised Heero.  
  
  
  
"Duo I-"Heero managed to get out before a pair of very soft and silky lips were against his own. A shiver ran up his spine as he watched Duo's eyes slipping shut. The boy pulled back, sighing softly before opening his eyes and smiling a smile that Heero had never seen before.....it was.....loving? No, that can't be right.   
  
  
  
"Duo what was-"  
  
  
  
"A thank you."  
  
  
  
"A thank you?"Heero asked dumbly, Duo nodded – that smile still gracing his lips. Leaning forwards he said: "A thank you for saving me ...."before kissing him again. A wet tongue poked at Heero's closed lips, the boy opened them willingly, wanting to feel that hot, wet tongue roam inside his mouth. Duo moaned as he plundered Heero's mouth, wrapping his arms around the by's neck and pulling him closer. Heero's hands rested on the other boys hips, he couldn't even remember putting them there. Unconciously he slowly ground his hips against the other boys' which he could feel through the thin towel. Duo gasped and pulled away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Nnnnnggg, Heero .... Oh God you're so sexy ...."Duo moaned as he looked at Heero's kiss bruised lips and mussed hair. He stared into deep Prussian depths as he buried his hands into that hair.   
  
  
  
"Duo ...."Heero suddenly whispered, going in for another kiss as he thrust his hips against Duo's. He moaned through the kiss and gasped as he felt hands sliding up his stomach, under his green tank top. Moaning as Duo's fingers teased his nipples into hard little nubs, he pressed the boy up against the wall more and kissed along his jawbone. He reached the boys neck and licked it, laving it with saliva before sucking the same spot. Teeth lightly nibbled through the sucking, leaving a clear red mark. Duo was busy playing with Heero's nipples, rolling them and pinching hard, listening to the slight gasps and muffled moans coming from the other boy. Heero, getting annoyed at the lack of friction the towel was causing, ripped it off of the long-haired boy and quickly rid himself of his tight blak spandex shorts. He slowly pushed his hips against Duo's, savouring that beautiful friction the first contact caused. He moaned, hugging Duo tight as he quickly thrust back and forth, imagining that it was Duo's body he was thrusting into. Duo pushed back with equal force, feeling his climax approaching.  
  
  
  
"Heero....I-I need you – in me .... now!"Duo tugged at the short hair, pulling Heero's head down for a passionate kiss as he wrapped a leg around the muscular body that fascinated him and turned him on so much. Hero broke the kiss and pulled off his top, throwing it behind him as licked Duo's bottom lip. He kissed him quickly – his own need taking over. He replaced his mouth with his fingers, watching as Duo sucked them into his mouth and swirled his ongue around the two lucky digits. He sucked them hungrily, looking into Heero's eyes with a steamy, sex ridden expression. Duo let Heero's fingers go soon after, not being able to take much more.   
  
  
  
"Quickly ...."He moaned as Heero reached down and pressed one of the slick digits into Duo's body. Heero pulled the digit out and then pushed back in with a bit more force, then adding the second and watching as Duo's face contorted in slight pain. He searched, looking for that ... special .... spot. Duo arched up, his breath hitching as he moaned loudly, extasy creeping through his body as Heero hit that spot over and over.   
  
  
  
"Heero – please! I can't wait any longer ...."Duo trailed off into a moan of dismay as Heero pulled his fingers out, even though he knew what was to come. He tried to relax, but the suspence and excitement was just too much. Heero slowly pressed the head of his cock into Duo, moanin at his tightness.   
  
  
  
"Oh God ...."He breathed as he slipped slowly into the beautiful long-haired boy. Duo felt the pain, but it was such exquisite and wonderful pain. Inflicted by his new-found lover and long loved one, tears of joy streamed down his face as he moaned lightly, tightening his leg around Heero's waist as the other threatened to buckle. Once Heero was fully seated inside Duo he waited, letting Duo get used to his size.   
  
  
  
"Please, Heero ...."Duo managed to gasp out. Heero didn't need telling twice, thrusting slightly he moaned and thrust slightly harder, building up a slowly increasing rhythm until Duo was screaming at him to go harder, faster.  
  
  
  
"Heero! Ahh! Harder!"Duo shouted, pushing back against him as Heero hit his spot. Heero thrust into Duo, claiming him. He could feel himself approaching orgasm, he quickly clasped Duo's member , running his thumb over the head and gasping as he felt Duo tighten around him.   
  
  
  
"Heero! Ah!"Duo cried out as he came, spilling his seed onto Heero's hand. The Japanese boy didn't last long after that, thrusting into Duo once, twice he came inside him, biting into Duo's shoulder as he came. He collapsed against Duo, sighing and licking the wound he had caused as Duo moaned and opened his eyes, watching as Heero rode the waves of his orgasm. He sighed and stroked Heero's hair.   
  
  
  
"Ne ....Duo ...."Heero mumbled, his eyes drooping slightly.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm .....?"The boy mumbed back, his head resting on Heero's shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Let's go to bed."Came the sleepy reply. Duo nodded weakly as Heero pulled out of him. He muttered something close to an objection but gasped as the Japanese boy scooped him up and walked slowly towards the bedroom they shared. He kicked open the door as Duo buried his head into Heero's shoulder, sleep almost claiming him. He was laid down on Heero's bed, a blanket covering him before he felt Heero's body slip in behind him, his heat warming him. Heero wrapped his arms around the tired boy and buried his head into Duo's hair. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei would be back tomorrow .... But he didn't care. Right then he had Duo all to himself, his Duo, his only. Smiling as he thought of something he kissed Duo's cheek.  
  
  
  
"Ne ....Duo?"He whispered, reaching up and tucking a piece of hair behind his lovers ear.  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"Spiders aren't that bad are they?"  
  
  
  
A soft giggle was heard from the room. 


	2. Bedroom Spiders

Eight-Legged Tales  
  
Bedroom Spiders  
  
Author: Rum  
  
E-mail: gw_fan_1x2_2x1@hotmail.com OR gundam_wing_1x2@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Warnings: strong language, yaoi lemon, strange humor, bit o' kink ^^;;   
  
Pairings: 2x1  
  
Notes: This is going to be the second part in a series of fics (eight in all) to do with Duo and Heero.   
  
"..."= spoken words '...' = thoughts ... = authors comments  
  
~*~  
  
Duo buried his head deeper into the pillow his head was resting on, not wanting to wake from the nice and comfy sleep he was curretly in. For a few seconds he drifted in and out of conciousness, that is until he noticed something that he usually didn't feel when waking up in the morning. He could feel another body pressed up against his back, a hard chest, arms wrapped around his middle, a leg thrown protectively and possesively over his own two and ..... one very hard erection pressing into the cleft of his ass. 'Who. . . .?' Duo thought, slightly confused – then suddenly a deep flush coloured his cheeks and he closed his eyes in shock.   
  
"Heero ..." The name escaped Duo's lips without him really noticing. 'What if he feels differently now? What if all of last night was a mistake? What if – what if he just needed a good fuck and I just happened to be there? What if I wasn't even a good fuck?!' Duo's mind was spinning circles around itself, he didn't know what to think, half of him wanted to know what Heero was feeling, and the other half of him didn't want to know the truth. He was scared it would hurt too much, to find out that Heero, the one he loved with all his heart and more, didnt love him .... No, it was too much. Shaking his head Duo eased the leg thrown possessively over him off and slid out of Heero's grasp.   
  
He was nearing the edge of the bed when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Turning violet eyes towards Heero he sighed and looked away.  
  
"Stay." Came the half ordering, half pleading voice.   
  
"I can't." Duo answered, shaking his head.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because – just because. Goddamit Heero let go of me." Duo growled out softly as the hand on his wrist tightened.   
  
"No." Heero answered, his voice totally serious.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Duo spun around – as much as he could anyway – and looked at the boy, half covered by the blanket, his hair more messy than usual; blue eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight that was being cast onto the bed. To say that Duo was having to force himself to be stubbron was an understatement.  
  
"Because." The Asian boy answered, his reply accompanied by a slight shrug. Duo cursed the boys lack of speech yet again.  
  
"Because of what Heero? What's your excuse?" Duo, slightly annoyed by now, glared at Heero, whilst the other boys gaze lingered on his face.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"What?" Came Duo's blank and utterly confused voice. He knew it was Japanese, he knew that much – but fro Duo's tiny mental dictionary of Japanese, the word 'Aishiteru' did not come up anywhere.   
  
"What did you say?" Duo's eyes narrowed slightly, 'he could have just insulted me and is sitting there thinking how amazing he is' oh if only you knew Duo, if only you knew – R.U.M . Again came that slightly arrogant shrug.  
  
"Why you little-" Duo started to say before he lunged forwards, meaning to either punch or slap Heero. But his body defied him, his lips fastened onto Heero's, his hands holding onto his shoulders while he straddled Heero's waist. Tongues met in a wild dance, fighting against each other and trying to win dominance – but never actually wanting or winning it. Duo broke the kiss, gasping and rocking against Heero harshly, trying to get any ammount of friction against his hard cock. Moaning he threw his head back and rocked harder, very glad that they both had no clothes on.   
  
"Tell me -" Duo gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, "tell me what you said!" He ordered, looking down at the boy who was gasping and panting in pleasure that matched his own. Heero shook his head, gulping and gasping. Duo growled, he stopped thrusting up against Heero's cock, bringing a hand up to his mouth, ready to wet two fingers – but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Looking down at Heero he saw desperation and lust.  
  
"Just – just fuck me Duo, please!" Heero cried, arching his back as Duo moved ever so slightly – the slight touch sending pleasure jolting through him. Duo moaned as Heero spread his legs wider, begging him with his eyes to fuck him. Duo shifted backwards, getting inbetween Heero's legs. Looking up something caught his eye. Looking up at the headboard, just above Heero's head he saw it. Gasping, but not in pleasure, he jumped off the bed, rushed to the corner of the room and cowered in the corner.   
  
"What?! Duo! What are you doing?!" Heero yelled, the sudden warmth of Duo and the promise of hot sex had been ripped away from him.   
  
"SPIDER!" Duo cried, pointing at the headboard.  
  
"What?! Where!?!?" Heero looked at the ceiling, the floor – the bed even .... but no spider. "Duo, where is it?!" Heero asked, still slightly pissed off. When he got no answer he stalked over to Duo, shaking him out of his little shock induced stupor. "Where. Is. The. Spider?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"The headboard – LOOK AT THE HEADBOARD!" Duo screeched. Heero couldn't help but remember nearly being blown away by Duo's screams of terror the night before 'I think I had better find this spider before he decides to shatter any windows', Heero mused slightly sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Okay, okay – you just stay here. Okay?" Heero pried a hand away from Duo's eyes long enough to see two terrified gems staring back at him. Smiling slightly he kissed Duo's cheek and turned around. 'Okay. The headboard. Be afraid, spider, be very afraid. The Perfect Soldier is coming after you', Heero cackled in his mind and then, a slight grin spreading across his face, he went over to the headboard and peered at the wooden surface.   
  
  
  
"Duo? There's no spider here." Heero revealed, watching as Duo turned whiter than he already was.  
  
  
  
"What? You mean it's moved? Heero! You let it get away! It could be anywhere! In the bed! In the sheets! IN OUR CLOTHES!" Duo yelled, wafting his arms around, trying to make Heero see the sheer severity of his massive error.   
  
  
  
"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was there!" Heero defended.  
  
  
  
"Well you should have, it was right above your head."  
  
  
  
"I was slightly....uh....distracted. Can't we just carry on now? Please?" Heero almost begged.  
  
  
  
"No fucking way! I am no way going near that bed now. You, Heero Yuy, might not be scared of those horrible, icky things but I AM! NOW GET RID OF IT!" Duo ordered.  
  
  
  
"But I don't know where it is!"  
  
  
  
"Then find it." Duo growled. "No spider, no sex." Duo pointed his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll find your bloody spider." Heero mumbled. Casting a dark look over at his lover Heero started to strip the bed. Suddenly he did a double take at Duo's feet.  
  
  
  
"Uh....Duo? Don't your feet tickle?" Heero teased, looking at the huge spider* crawling over his right foot.   
  
  
  
"Eh? Heero what are you on abou- ARGH!" Duo screamed. Oh how he screamed. Heero wasn't surprised Duo wasn't deafening himself. He watched in mild shock and complete deafness as Duo flicked his foot around, trying to dislodge the spider.   
  
  
  
"HEERO! HELP ME!" Snapping out of his trance Heero rushed over to his lover and quickly scooped the spider up. He hurriedly ran over to the window, opened it and threw the spider out – wishing a horrific death upon it for giving his Duo such a fright. Rushing back over to Duo, who was trembling and was as pale as death, he gathered him up into his arms, feeling the boy wrap his arms tightly around his waist in response.  
  
  
  
"Shit, Duo I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling guilty for teasing his Duo and not getting rid of the spider as soon as he had seen it.   
  
  
  
"S'kay ..." Came the soft reply, slightly muffled because Duo had his head buried in the crook of Heero's neck. Heero rubbed Duo's back soothingly, his other hand stroking his hair.   
  
  
  
Duo held onto Heero as if he was his lifeline, to say he was shocked as a massive understatement. He had nearly had a heart-attack. For five sickening seconds he had felt his heart stop, and then painfully re-start again. Even thinking about the spider was making him shudder, clutching Heero tighter he whimpered slightly and pushed his head deeper into the crook of Heero's neck.   
  
  
  
"Shh...shhh...I'm sorry Duo." Heero apologised sincerely.   
  
  
  
After about five minutes Duo finally stopped shaking. When he had calmed down fully though, he didn't let go of Heero. No way was he letting him get away – that boy had nearly killed him! For ten long minutes he had been hugging the Japanese boy, managing to keep his lower half away from him though. So, with a slowness that was almost killig him, Duo pressed his lower half up against Heero. He felt more than heard the gasp that this elicted from Heero. Using the fact that he still had his head at the crook of Heero's neck to his advantage, he nipped slightly at the light brown skin, licking and then sucking, leaving his mark. All the while he could hear Heero moaning lightly and letting out shuddering breaths. Backing him up against the wall Duo slid a hand down to cup on of the perfectly moulded cheeks of Heero's ass, squeezing lightly before bringing his hand down in a light slap. It still managed to make the boy jump though.  
  
  
  
"Duo what are you do-" Heero started, but Duo silenced him with his finger, laying it against his lips and making a quiet 'shhh' noise.   
  
  
  
"You've been a very naughty boy, Hee-chan. You gave me such a scare, I think you need to be punished." Duo whispered in a hot and steamy voice. Heero moaned at Duo's words, leaning his head back and inadvertadly exposing his neck for Duo. The long-haired boy sucked on the skin of Heero's neck, kissing and licking it.   
  
  
  
"Nnnng, Duo – please ....!" Heero moaned, panting as Duo ran his hands over Heero's body. Teasing a nipple, tickling a rip, squeezing his ass – but never focusing on the one point that Heero needed the most attention to be given to.   
  
  
  
"No Heero, this is your punishment." Duo frowned when Heero whined, hands tightening on his shoulders.   
  
  
  
"Please Duo! I need you in me! Now!" Heero ordered, used to giving demands and not taking them.   
  
  
  
"Be quiet or I'm going to have to spank you like a naughty little boy." Duo said as he cupped Heero's ass, squeezing tightly. Heero moaned, both from the feeling of Duo's hands on his ass and   
  
from his words.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to spank you?" Duo asked, a smirk on his face. He watched as Heero nodded, blushing furiously. Duo laughed, 'I never would have thought that Heero Yuy would like being spanked .... God what a turn on!' he ran his hands up Heero's back before stepping back from him.  
  
  
  
"Nggg!"Heero protested. The long haired man grinned, leaning forwards and kissing Heero, pulling away just as Heero got into the kiss.   
  
  
  
"Turn around." Duo ordered. "I'm going to have to spank my naughty little boy." Duo smirked as Heero moaned, turning around and bracing his hands against the wall, spreading his legs and sticking his ass out slightly.  
  
  
  
Duo waited until he knew Heero was dying from the tension and anticipation. Just as Heero was about to protest about the long wait, Duo brought his hand down on the pert little ass.  
  
  
  
"Duo are you going to or- OH!" Heero yelled loudly and then moaned as his ass tingled from the contact. He could hear Duo's laugh from behind him.   
  
  
  
"I want you to count. Ten should be enough to teach you a lesson." He heard Duo say. Nodding vigorously he waited for the next hit. It came quicky, hard and painful – but deliciously so.  
  
"Ohhh, Gods – two!" Heero moaned, sticking his ass out further than it already was. "Fuck, three ..." He continued to count until he could no longer speak. Tears had gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill from the pain that his lover was inflicting on him. But he didn't want him to stop, oh God no. He wanted Duo to continue for as long as he liked. But his throat was too tight to speak – all he could do was yell and scream as he was spanked.   
  
  
  
Finally the fifteenth hit came, by this time Heero's tears had fallen and he was as hard as a rock. His breath hitched embarassingly as he tried to keep his crying unknown. But Duo knew, and he knew that Heero had liked being spanked. Heero sagged against the wall, needing the extra support. Duo pressed his body against Heero's back, running his fingers along the flushed and hot cheeks of Heero's ass. The Japanese boy whimpered slightly at the pain it caused but then moaned from the feeling of Duo's hard cock pressing into the cleft of his ass.   
  
  
  
"Duo ....!" He gasped as he was pulled from the wall and into Duo's arms. The braided boy nussled his neck, biting into a shoulder and then kissing around the wound.  
  
  
  
"Heero....I need you ...." He whispered, running hands up and down Heero's chest.  
  
  
  
"Then take me." Heero answered, his voice still wobbly from tears. Duo went to get the lube – but was stopped by Heero.  
  
  
  
"No – just fuck me now Duo – I want you inside me!"  
  
  
  
"But I'll hurt you Heero ....." Duo answered, gathering Heero in his arms and kissing him sweetly.   
  
  
  
"I don't care, I need you Duo." Heero answered once they parted, more tears slipping from his eyes for what reason he wasn't sure. Duo smiled, kissing away his tears before pulling him over to his bed. He lay Heero down on it, crawling ontop of him. Heero spread his legs as wide as he could, needing Duo so badly. Duo kissed him, stroking his erection slowly before pulling away from Heero's sweet mouth.  
  
  
  
"In me! Now!" Heero ordered, gasping as pleasure coursed through him. Duo nodded, he kept stroking Heero as he positioned himself at Heero's entrance and then slowly pushed in. The pleasure his stroking gave was enough of a distraction for Heero to loosen up – but it wasn't enough for him to be able to ignore the pain.  
  
  
  
"Nnng! Duo! Hurts!" He gasped, tears clouding his eyes again.  
  
  
  
"Shhhh, I know – it'll get better though .... I promise." Duo said, resisting the urge to bury himself inside Heero all in one go. 'God he's so tight! Ohhhh ....'  
  
  
  
Once Duo was fully seated he waited for Heero to get used to the feeling.   
  
  
  
"Duo ... Move!" Heero whined, shifting around. Duo pulled back slightly, before pushing back in roughly, jolting Heero's body.   
  
  
  
"Ohhhh, Heero you're so tight ...." Duo moaned, pulling out further than before and then pushing back in. Heero moaned as Duo sped up his thrusts ever so slightly, taking it slow. He entertwined their fingers, raising them above Heero's head and kissing him passionately as he thrust faster and faster into Heero, hitting his prostate every time. Soon he was slamming into him, rocking the bed and making it squeak and protest. Their moans filled the room, accompanied by Heero's order for 'harder!' and 'faster!'   
  
  
  
Duo knew he was close, he looked down at Heero, whose eyes were fixed on him as he moaned.   
  
  
  
"Ah! Duo! Aishiteru!" Heero moaned as Duo hit his spot. Duo leant down and kissed him, their tongues battling passionately before Duo pulled back and whispered into Heero's ear:   
  
  
  
"What does it mean?" Heero bit his lip, moaning low in his throat, feeling so close. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly a burst of pleasure filled his body, making him arch up and cry out.  
  
  
  
"I love you!" He shouted, squeezing Duo's hands tighter than he already was and moaning as he felt Duo come inside him.   
  
  
  
"Heero!" Duo shouted before collapsing onto him, panting.   
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Duo managed to pull out of Heero and flopped onto his back. Heero instantly cuddled up next to him.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Heero." Duo said softly, stroking Heero's back. Heero's eyes blinked open, looking up at the almost sleeping boy.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." He whispered, placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
  
  
"For what?" Duo asked.  
  
  
  
"For loving me."  
  
  
  
"Heero, you don't have to thank me for loving you ...." Duo smiled at him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Oh .... Well thank you for being here and for being you." Heero whispered, kissing Duo slowly. They smiled as they parted, snuggling into each other.  
  
  
  
As Duo was drifting off to sleep he suddenly remembered something. His eyes flew open and he shook the Japanese boy awake.  
  
  
  
"Wha-what?!" Heero looked at him with big, wide eyes.  
  
  
  
"Heero! The spider you killed wasn't the one I saw!"He hissed.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Over in Heero's bed a particularly fat and hairy spider sat, it's eight eyes staring at the two boys. He would get his revenge. No one killed his friend and got away with it. Be afriad humans, The Perfect Spider is after you .... Mwahhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
*Okay – I don't know about you but when I say spider, I'm imagining one of those ones with whopping great legs and a pin-prick of a body. See it? Good. ^_^ 


	3. BedroomKitchen Crossover Spiders

Eight-Legged Tales  
  
Kitchen/Bedroom Crossover Spiders  
  
Author: Rum  
  
E-mail: gw_fan_1x2_2x1@hotmail.com OR gundam_wing_1x2@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Warnings: strong language, yaoi lemon, strange humor, bit o' kink ^^;;   
  
Pairings: 1x2 + 2x2   
  
Notes: This is going to be the third part in a series of fics (eight in all) to do with Duo and Heero.   
  
Dedication: This fic is for momoiro for giving me such great reviews for some of my other fics. Thanks momoiro!  
  
"..."= spoken words '...' = thoughts (...) = authors comments  
  
---  
  
Heero pawed at Duo's shirt, trying to remove the annoying piece of cloth restricting him from touching the hard chest he knew was beneath it. Pressing the boy harder into the counter he finally managed to get a button undone, hurrying to get the second. They were in the kitchen, having finally decided to wake up from their sex induced slumber and get out of bed. They had showered (together ^^;;) and then had made their way into the kitchen – truthfully intending to make lunch and eat.....but it hadn't worked out that way. Heero just hadn't been able to resist. He knew that Duo hadn't intentionally reached up to get the saucepan from the top of the cupboard, his shirt riding up just enough to let Heero get a good eyeful. And he also knew that Duo had really meant to drop the matches on the floor, bending over to pick them up again and fumbling to get them – causing the tight trousers he was wearing to stretch taught over his glourious ass, and again giving Heero an eyeful. But the Perfect Solider had really lost it when Duo had gone and got a popsicle from the freezer – claiming that he couldn't wait for the water for the noodles to boil. Heero had watched as Duo had sucked on the popsicle, watched as it slid inside his warm cavern – just like he wanted to. Gods, if he wasn't hard before seeing that – he definitely was now!  
  
Duo moaned into Heero's mouth as he felt hands finally caressing his hot skin, tweaking a nipple. He deepened the kiss, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through the hair at the nape of Heero's neck. He loved the feeling of Heero's tongue, sliding against his own and battling with him. He moaned again as he felt Heero playing with his nipples, their already heightened senses sending crackles up his spine as he felt Heero's fingers on them.   
  
Feeling that he needed to give the other boy some pleasure back Duo slid the hand that was resting on his lovers waist down to the belt of his trousers. He deftly unbuckled it with one hand, popped the button and slid the zipper down – knowing that Heero wasn't wearing underwear. He wrapped his hand around the hard shaft he found there, rubbing his thumb in circles on the head, sliding his fingers down the hard, velvety shaft before going back to the tip and doing the whole process all over again.   
  
Pulling back for air Duo watched as Heero moaned, his eyes slipping shut as he clutched his koi, pulling him close and sucking at his neck, marking him. Duo let his own eyes slip shut, bending his head to the side to give Heero more room. Duo whimpered slightly as Heero bit into his shoulder, groaning as Duo's hand squeezed him, he licked the wound he had caused – tracing over the teeth marks with his tongue before kissing Duo again, hot and passionately. Heero slid his hands down to Duo's ass, cupping it and lifting the boy slightly off the ground to sit on the counter. Duo obliged, never stopping the kiss or leaving Heero's arousal.   
  
His own hard cock throbbed as he felt Heero tracing light fingers on the inside of his thighs, moving closer and closer to the large bump before finally unzipping his trousers and slipping a hand in. He pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly and throwing his head back – his own actions stilled.   
  
"Uh......Guys?" Came a slightly nervous voice. Both Duo and Heero's eyes darted quickly to the source of the noise. Duo groaned inwardly as he saw the three pilots standing in the doorway, Quatre looking rather shocked, Trowa smiling slightly and Wufei looking like he was trying his damndest to stop his nosebleed.   
  
"H-How long have you been there?" Duo finally asked, slightly breathless.  
  
"Long enough to gather that things went well while we were away." Trowa answered, a grin teasing his lips. Wufei simply looked from Heero to Duo, his eyes wide as saucers – then suddenly he rushed out, saying something along the lines of:  
  
"I'llberightbackIjustneedtogetsometissueandstopmynosebleed!!" Duo laughed, shaking his head and looking over at Quatre who was giving him a funny look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"E-hem." Quatre meerly cleared his throat and looked away.   
  
"Eh?"Duo cocked his head to the side, watching as Trowa pointed at his crotch and then waved his hand around in the air.  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Duo quickly pulled his hand away from Heero's still hard cock. Heero suddenly caught on and pulled his hand out from Duo's trousers.   
  
Duo hopped down the the counter, zipping himself up and blushing furiously.   
  
"What?! It's not like any of us have never caught you two at it." Duo mumbled, going over to the fridge and yanking it open, taking out a carton of orange juice.  
  
"But not in the kitchen Duo! We eat in here!" Quatre exclaimed, blushing as he watched Duo choke on his drink and then burst out laughing.  
  
"That's exactlly what we were doing. Eating. Each other." He chuckled as he watched Heero blush slightly. He smiled at him, going over to his koi and hugging him before leaning against the counter. Heero followed suit.  
  
"So, how did the mission go?" Heero asked, trying to forget the raging hard on he was supporting. 'I don't know how that baka can just ignore it, all I want to do is jump him!'  
  
"Alright, it was simple really. The only reason we had to stay overnight was because it would have been too obvious to leave right then." Quatre answered.  
  
"Er – Heero...Duo – were you two cooking?" Trowa asked, who was standing next to the cooker.  
  
"Oh no! The noodles!" Duo clapped a hand over his mouth hard enough to knock his two front teeth out and watched as Trowa tipped the pan he was holding upside down. Duo was mightily confused for a second before Trowa held up the pan so they could all see. The noodles – or what was left of them – were all burnt and stuck the the bottom of the pan, the water was now non-existent.  
  
Quatre giggled slightly at the looks on Heero and Duo's faces.   
  
"What were you doing making noodles anyway?" Quatre asked, knowing that none of them usually ate noodles on their own for a meal.  
  
"There's nothing else to eat Quat! We looked everywhere, I swear." Duo answered. Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
"Noodles were the only thing left in the cupboards." He said.  
  
"Hmm...Well we haven't been shopping in a while have we?" Trowa spoke up, looking at Quatre, and then looking at the noodles again. "I think it's time we went shopping." Quatre nodded in agreement, watching the slight pink that painted Duo's cheeks.   
  
"Not my fault I go side tracked . . ." He mumbled, making a slight grin play on Heero's lips.   
  
---  
  
Duo was sitting in the living room, mouth hanging open from lack of concentration as he watched T.V. He was so ensconsed in the programme that he didn't even notice Heero tip-toeing in, until - ofcourse - the other pilot leant over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders in a backwards hug.   
  
The other boy jumped in suprise and then relaxed as he turned his head and his lips were captured by Heero's. They kissed for a few seconds, tongues twining together lazily. It was a romantic kiss, nothing about lust and sex this time, simply a kiss. But soon the kiss broke from lack of air. Duo turned around to face Heero and rested his forehead against his lovers. He sighed as Heero reached up a hand and caressed the side of his face.  
  
"I love you ..." Duo whispered, opening his eyes and looking into blue pools.  
  
"I love you too." Heero answered, brushing his fingers over Duo's cheekbone and tucking a stray wisp of chestnut hair behind the other boy's ear. Duo closed his eyes again and smiled, simply feeling as Heero's hand rest at the nape of his neck and pull him closer for another kiss.   
  
The kiss was meant to be like the last, lazy and pleasant, but it turned into a battle of tongues, a lusty sex ridden kiss. Niether or them minded though. Heero's hands gripped the long rope of hair trailing down Duo's back, he slipped the band off of the end and unraveled it. He ran his fingers through the soft mass as Duo moaned, hands resting on Heero's shoulders. Heero's hands were traveling slowly towards Duo's ass, intending to cup the two perfect globes. But he never managed to get there as Duo's stomach abruptly rumbled loud and clear. Duo giggled, pulling away from the kiss and placing a hand on his offending stomach.  
  
"I guess I'm hungry." He grinned and got off of the couch. Heero gave him a small smile back, slightly sad that he hadn't been able to get his hands on that firm ass he was currently watching as Duo walked out.  
  
---  
  
Duo hummed a soft tune as he wandered around the kitchen, alternately stirring the noodles he was making and setting the table. Just as he was turning around he saw Heero coming in, he smiled at him and carried on with his jobs. He knew Heero was coming towards him, he couldn't hear him but he could see him just out of the corner of his eye - but he let him come up behind him and wrap his arms around Duo's slim waist.  
  
"Mmmm you're so warm ..." Heero mumbled, nuzzling Duo's neck and splaying his hands accross his abdomen.  
  
"You'll make me burn the noodles again, let me go." Duo said, not really wanting to but knowing that the noodles really would burn if he wasn't careful.  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let me go and they'll be ready quicker."  
  
"But I don't want noodles. I want you." Heero sucked on Duo's neck lightly, making the other pilot moan slightly, tilting his head to the side to give Heero more room.  
  
"You've had me already today, you can wait." Duo managed to get out between satisfied moans. Heero either ignored him or didn't hear him. He pushed him up against the counter and slid a hand up under Duo's T-shirt. His fingers found the sought after nipple and circled it for a few seconds before pinching it hard. Duo bit his lip and moaned, his breath shortening to small pants.  
  
"I want you." Heero said, kissing along Duo's jawline and accross his cheek towards his mouth. Duo turned his head and Heero kissed him hungrly, his tongue plundering his mouth. One hand slid down Duo's abdomen to clutch his arousal through the rough black jeans he was wearing. Duo broke away from the kiss to moan loudy, his head fell back onto Heero's shoulder as the Japanese pilot popped the button on the jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. He massaged Duo through the jeans for a few more seconds before slipping his hand inside and into the silk boxers he was wearing.   
  
Duo bit his lip in anticipation as Heero wrapped his strong hand around his erection, forming a tight fist around him before stroking him slowly. Duo gasped, gulping in mouthfuls of air as he reached his hands around to grasp the backs of Heero's thighs, moaning and bucking up into the slowly moving hand.   
  
"Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to bury my cock into your beautiful ass?" Heero whispered into Duo's ear, rubbing his thumb roughly at the tip of Duo's cock as he did. Duo answered with a moan, tossing his head to one side and pressing his face into Heero's neck.   
  
"Heero - please! Fuck me!" Duo gasped out, fingers digging into the backs of Heero's thighs.  
  
Heero didn't waste any time what so ever. He quickly pushed Duo's jeans and boxers down, helping him get his shoes off so he could get the clothes off fully. He then practically ripped the T-shirt from Duo's body, his arousal aching as he ran his eyes up and down Duo's glorious figure. He popped the button of his own jeans and hastily pulled the zipper down, grabbing the bottle of washing up liquid from the sink and quickly coating himself. He had to force himself to stop jerking himself off.   
  
"Heero ..." Duo's whimpering voice was full of need as he turned his head to see what was taking the other boy so long. Heero kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he pushed him down so that his chest was lying flat against the counter-top. Duo hissed as his hard nipples came into contact with the cool surface and spread his legs as far as they would go. His hands gripped the edge of the counter as he felt Heero position himself behind him.   
  
Heero pressed the tip of his erection against Duo's tight hole and gently pushed in. He stopped once the head was in and pressed a hand into the small of Duo's back, thrusting slightly, teasing him. Duo moaned, trying to push back on the hard shaft he needed so much but he couldn't because of the hand.   
  
"Please! Heero!" Duo finally begged. As son as the words were out of his mouth Heero thrust in, hard. Duo cried out, arching his back as pain and pleasure coursed through him. He panted as Heero stopped for a second, but the rest wasn't for long. Heero pulled out far enough so that only the head of his cock was inside Duo and then slammed back into the long haired boy. Duo moaned, hands clawing at the counter. Heero carried on slamming into Duo hard enough to press his hips into the counter, Duo moaning and begging for more all the while.   
  
Suddenly Heero pulled Duo up off of the counter, he pressed his chest to Duo's back and slowed down considerably, lazily sliding in and out of Duo's tight ass. Duo's head fellback onto Heero's shoulder again as Heero reached around and twined their hands together, placing them on Duo's hips. Duo's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the white ceiling. He gasped, his eyes growing wide.   
  
"Heero - sp-spider!" He managed to gasp out, squeezing Heero's hands. The Japanese boy turned his head to Duo's neck and started sucking on the soft, lilly white skin there - effectively distracting Duo from the fat spider. He bought down a hand, still intertwined with Duo's, and wrapped it around the dripping arousal Duo was sporting. He ran his fingers around the tip, tracing them down to the base and then forming a fist. He quickly slid his hand up and down the hot shaft, thrusting faster and harder into Duo as he did. Duo moaned as his prostate was hit again and again, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt heat build up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"A-ah! Heero! Oh God, Heero!" Duo cried, arching his back as he came, swiftly followed by Heero. Duo sighed in satisfaction as he felt Heero fill him. He leant heavily into his chest, and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're amazing." He heard Heero whisper, recovered from his state of euphoria. Duo smiled lightly.  
  
"Not nearly as amazing as you." He answered. Duo opened his eyes and came face to face with the spider he had forgotten about. It was swinging slightly, connected by a long string of silk that reached up to the ceiling. Duo screamed. Duo screamed very loud.  
  
"FUCK! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HEERO LET GO OF ME! FUCKING LET GO OF ME!" Duo fought his way out of Heero's embrace and covered in a the corner, rubbing at his face as if the spider had actually touched it. Heero looked from Duo to the spider and then to the door where Quatre and Trowa had just crashed in.  
  
"What's going on?!" Quatre was looking around, in defence mode. As soon as he clapped eyes on Duo he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"What did I tell you two about having sex in the kitchen?" He walked forwards, intending to pick Duo's clothes up off of the floor and give them to the covering boy but a loud shreik stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"QUATRE! DON'T! SPIDER!" Was all the long-haired boy got out. Heero cringed and then realised his groin was still bared to the world. He quickly did his trousers back up, blushing profusely.  
  
"Spider?"   
  
"Let me handle it." Trowa said from the doorway, having already seen the dangling spider hanging behind Quatre. Heero watched as Trowa crept forwards, moving Quatre out of the way and making a quick grab for the dangling arachnid.   
  
But the spider had other ideas. The rope snapped quickly, sending it plunging to the floor when it scuttled away .... in the direction of Duo. Duo screamed, trying to clamber onto the counter-top in terror as the spider quickly crawled up his leg. Duo screamed even louder, shaking his leg and then resuming his screaming. Heero resisted the urge to cover his ears. Quatre rolled his eyes, took off his shoe and stepped forwards.  
  
THWACK  
  
"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Duo screamed, rubbing his sore ass where Quatre had just squashed the spider. The blonde made a face at the squashed fat and hairy looking spider on the sole of his shoe.  
  
"Right. Are we going shopping then?" Trowa asked. 


End file.
